


Chasing And Loving

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee loves Ryo, but despite his non-stop pursuit of his partner, he can’t seem to convince Ryo that they belong together.





	Chasing And Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Chasing and Loving,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga.

This isn’t at all how Dee had thought it would be. Always before, he’d had no trouble winning any man or woman who caught his eye, even if some of the subsequent ‘relationships’ only lasted for a short while. That had never bothered him, because there was always someone just around the corner waiting to take their turn. He’d always figured that when the right one came along, everything would just click into place.

Turns out he’d been wrong.

Ryo was the right one, Dee was absolutely, one hundred per cent positive; they were meant to be together, and yet no matter what he did or said, he couldn’t seem to convince Ryo of that undeniable fact. 

It hurt, partly because he wanted the man so damned much, but mostly because Ryo didn’t take his declarations of love seriously. Right at the start, Dee remembered saying to his new partner, as they got ready for bed the first night he slept over, “You’ll love me, won’t you?” At the time he’d only been half serious, not knowing how quickly Ryo would find his way into his heart, but at the same time, he’d been confident of the truth behind that simple statement. Ryo would love him; it was just a matter of time.

But how much time? They’d been partners for almost three years now. There’d been hundreds of kisses; pecks on the cheek from Ryo and full-on snogs courtesy of Dee, which Ryo had definitely enjoyed despite his protests. There’d been occasional groping by Dee, and even though Ryo had always said no and pushed him away he hadn’t been able to hide the way his body responded to Dee’s touch. There’d even been the infamous Test Drive, cut short by a life-or-death emergency and frustratingly never rescheduled. It had been a minor miracle that Ryo had agreed to it in the first place; getting him to give it another try had proved an exercise in futility.

Dee has no idea what to do next. That he loves Ryo with all his heart is beyond doubt. Surely even Ryo, airhead though he is, can’t have failed to notice that Dee hasn’t been on a single date since they met. Why else would he willingly remain celibate for years when he doesn’t have to, if not for love of someone who’s so far proved unattainable?

It’s like chasing smoke, but Dee’s not giving up. He’ll keep on chasing and loving Ryo until Ryo loves him back, and when he does, he’ll never let him go.

The End


End file.
